The Holy War
and Plutogee fight against Lichamiicho]] Millions of angels and demons charged foward together against the hordes of ghouls and draconians controlled by Digomolati. Fire and blood painted the landscape. Hell's colors were shaken during that day. It was freakin' awesome and I wish it happened more times. ''--Magneehee's description of the war. The Holy War is an ongoing war against Digomolati. After his power extended to the realm of GeeHell, he became a huge threat to Achilleegee Kingdom, Terrifiregee's Domain and the general order of the Trolliverse. The two formed a coalition (despite their past conflicts) and also teamed up with The Pure Phalanx. The Unholy Coalition Terrifiregee called upon a treaty with Achilleegee. They met on Death Peak and discussed about Digomolati gaining more and more power in GeeHell. Both agreed he was a huge threat and needed to be destroyed. For three days they and their kings came up with strategies to invade Digomolati's Hell. During this time, they gathered their best soldiers into three super-legions and to trained them for two weeks. They called those three super-legions ''Kerberos. Operation Blitzhölle They sent the three super-legions to the three continents of Digomolati's Hell to fight against his three kings. This caught Digomolati's troops off guard and they were able to slaughter many without many losses. Massacralleo almost lost his palace from how successful the operation was. Three days later, however, things started going downhill... Undead Retaliation Lichamiicho was the first to retaliate and sent his legions to counter-attack the invaders. They fought for over two weeks there until the coalition had to retreat. Instead of going back to their domain, they instead tried to help the super-legion fighting against Massacralleo. The Gods join the Brawl Meanwhile, Geeheaven watched by and, knowing Digomolati would become a threat to them if the coalition lost, they decided to help them. They sent The Pure Phalanx down to Digomolati's Hell to fight against Digomolati's troops. This helped greatly Kerberos and soon, they were able to regain some of the territory they lost in Lichamiicho's domain. Massacralleo's Massacre Upon noticing the troops marching towards his domain, Massacralleo sent his troops and himself to fight against them. He killed alone over five thousand of the Kerberos and some Phalanxers. He gained the reputation of the "One Demon Army" and was feared in whatever battle he partaked on. This greatly boosted Digomolati's Hell morale. Avengee's Revenge Avengee himself, along with Plutogee, went to Digomolati's Hell to fight the war also. They fought against the legions of undead under Lichamiicho's control and, after defeating them, battled against Lichamiicho himself. It was a tie and Lichamiicho was able to escape. He fled to Massacralleo's domain. Avengee went after him. Meanwhile, the Pure Phalanx was able to capture Lichamiicho's domain with the help of The Pure Phalanx. They started deploying undead from there and took great advantage from the numerous crypts Lichamiicho had. Avengee and Massacralleo Duel Eventually, Avengee met Massacralleo and battled against him. The duel lasted for over five hours. Avengee was eventually defeated and fled to the hills. Massacralleo followed him and tried to kill him, but Plutogee came to the rescue and fought against Massacralleo. Avengee was able to recover from his injuries and attacked Massacralleo while he was distracted, severing his head off and throwing his body at the magma pit. Massacralleo was revived later in the war by Digomolati, though. Magickgee's Army Arrives Magickgee finally sends his troops to defend Massacralleo and Lichamiicho. His powerful magic constructs easily defeated many of the Phalanxers and members of Kerberos. The coalition was at the brink of defeat and had to come up with a clever plan. Since they couldn't afford to lose more soldiers or generals, they decided to sent The Burrower, Magneehee and Necrogee to assassinate Magickgee. Meanwhile, the remaining of the coalition tried to round up more troops to they could defend themselves against Magickgee's attack. They were able to hold them for some time. This bought time for the trio to infiltrate Magickgee's domain. Massacralleo Gets Revived Meanwhile, Digomolati revived Massacralleo. He came back very different though but agreed to serve Digomolati anyway. He was sent back to his domain and was able to slaughter thousands of the Kerberos, along with some Phalanxers. Rumors were that he became even more powerful and much more violent. Magickgee is Slain Magneehee, The Burrower and Necrogee arrived at the front of Magickgee's castle. Nephilimgee also showed up, along with Finn the Human and some other dude named Soma. Finn and Soma fought against a bone golem at the entrance and reported back to the four. Everyone then entered the castle and fought against some elementals. After they were done, they climbed to the penultimate floor and fought against metamorphs which transformed into Digomolatis. After this battle, they finally fought against Magickgee in the top floor. It lasted for over an hour and Magickgee transformed into his final form. He was eventually defeated by Ender (surprised???). Lichamiicho's Domain is Captured Since Magickgee was slain, his troops stopped functioning as they didn't have a magic source to feed on. This allowed the coalition to retake the rest of Lichamiicho's domain. They sent another invasion to Magickgee's domain and were able to take it over as well. Only Massacralleo's domain was left, but little they knew about what awaited them there... Massacralleo's Defense When arriving at Massacralleo's domain, they were surprised to see numerous members of the coalition slain and some reanimated as zombie thralls. Massacralleo had become much more powerful and had rounded up a very large army to protect his land. He had taken some of Magickgee's magma leviathans and shock/suicide harpies. The first attack of the coalition was a failure and they had to retreat and think in another plan. Category:Wars